Ouer life Together
by LunaLovify
Summary: Shin and Yankumi's life together. Shin x Yankumi... Yamoto x OC...and many other Oc caracters


«Boss, is this a good idea?" Wakamatsu ask looking up at Ryuichiro. The two of them sat alone in the darkened so called living room, with only Candles to light up the room. Wakamatsu had just returned with Sugawara from a Yankuza meeting, which the old boss had to pass on because of his health. The Family Doctor had recommended him staying in for a few days. Anyway, why this meeting was held was because of all the rumors that had spread around the market. Rumors would have it that Ryuichiro had taken to him an apprentice, just days after it was known that people who are married into Yankuza families can take over from the previous manager if he or her mate does not want to take over "The Family business " The elders expected to believe that the boss already had found a mate for his granddaughter. They were right.

"Indeed Wakamatsu, I think that with the right training he could be the one who takes over after me. Not that he need it though, he has become very strong". «But ... Boss…..Odjo..." «I know that Kumiko has deep feelings for him, she just hasn't found out about them yet." Wakamatsu nodded and filled up his boss's glass with more whiskey. "What about his job in Africa? "Wakamatsu asked while opening another bottle of Scottish whiskey. «He told me he'd quit immediately when I informed him about my proposal." «Do you think he's ready?" «He's been living with my old friend Tanaka kei, a former Yakuza boss. He was one of the best; he's even stronger than me"

As he said this a smile formed itself onto Ryuichiro's lips. Wakamatsu smiled to. It felt good, seeing his boss I such a good mood. After a few minutes Sugawara appeared with tree bowls, and eating sticks went back to the kitchen and when he returned had a pot in his hands. Ryuichiro looked up at him as he put the pot down on the table. «How are the others?" He asked. " Odjo is asleep in her room and Tetsu and Minoru felt asleep while playing poker." The tree of the laughed as Sugawara put some of the ramen from the pot into each of their bowls." " So boss. " Sugawara spoke quietly. "He's really coming back?" Ryuchiro nodded and looked up at the two of them " Not a word about this to Kumiko, you understand?"

"Hai"

" Takasugi , no sleeping in class. " Reita groaned and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. , as he raised his head from the desk. "Hey, that hurt" he complained as he looked up at his teacher. Yankumi stared angrily down at him, her glasses had fallen a little longer down on her nose, while her hair was tied in her to usually braids. She signed. "You guys, how are you supposed to pass the midterm exams if you spend your classes sleeping, playing cards or throwing darts? This is school you know."

"We can't help it" Makoto Yelled. "I can't understand a single one of the equations you have put on the board" "When we don't understand, we give up" Ikki finished. "This stuff is too hard". Yankumi slammed the math book onto his desk. "That's when you ask for help you idiots." Suddenly almost the whole class rose to their feet's, yelling.

"Hey, who you're calling idiots" Naoya yelled. "Yeah, we can be pretty smart if we want to." Jumpei answered. As Yankumi suddenly began to laugh, the whole class yelled at her in anger.

When class ended Yankumi gave them homework, and announced that their English teacher was sick, so she would be the substitute. Many of the boys groaned and spent the rest of the recess complaining about Yankumi. Just a few minutes before the bell rang, a man approached at their door. the class went completely silent as the man walked into the classroom. He was quite tall, had short black hair, and was wearing a black Jacket, black pants, and a white t-shirt with the words strong written on it in Japanese. He placed himself on the left side of the black board, leaning against the wall. Jumpei, Naoya, Makoto and Ikki all stood up from their chairs. "Who the hell are you?" Makoto asked bravely. The man raised an eyebrow, but continued to stay silent. " Hey, Mako asked you a question" Ikki yelled. But the man didn't move.

A few seconds later the door opened and Yankumi stepped into the class. " Okay everyone , let's start cl…" Suddenly she felt silent as she discovered the stranger. Her eyes whined as she dropped the books she a few seconds ago have had in her arms. The man smiled at her , taking his hands out of his pockets. " Hey," he spoke. " long time no seen" The class watched them slowly as whispers flew around in the room. " Do they now eatchother?"" Who is he?"

Yankumi took of her glasses revealing tears running down her checks. "… Sawada…" She whispered as she ran and threw herself into his arms. He kissed her on her palm as he tighten his grip around her. " HEY," Reita yelled" Remember us, you're students? Yankumi's face went tomato red as she pulled Shin away, twisting her hair. " Yankumi, who is this guy?" "Well..um…he's..my….." " Her date,…after school is finished of course" The whole class rose to their feet. " EH?" " Sawada, what are you saying" Yankumi whispered, right before he pulled her closer to him. " My name is Sawada Shin." He told the class. "Please take care of Kumiko for me and …study more. You look like a class full of dumb people" There was a few mumbles before every one sat down, looking away. "See you after class; I'll be waiting by the gate. Shin whispered as he bent down and kissed her palm, before disappearing out of the classroom.

Why did he say that?, Yankumi wondered, looking down at her shoes while walking towards the gate. She hadn't seen him for years and he suddenly stands up and tells her entire class that he's her date. This was too weird for Yankumi to understand. Why in the world would he want a date with her? She was his former teacher after all, there is just no way…he couldn't…..no….she was being silly. Around her she heard voices and whispers surrounding the area. " Who is he?" Nice bike dude." "who do you thing he's here to pick up?"

When Yankumi raised her head, she almost tripped over her bag. Sawada was sitting on a red and black motorcycle, with one helmet in his hand, another one placed on the back, where she guessed she would be sitting. She gulped as she slowly walked over to him. "Sawada….what in the world are you up to?" He smirked and handed her the other helmet. "I told you. I'm taking you on a date, now hop on"

Shops and buildings flew behind them as they drove away from the city, towards the mountains. Yankumi tighten her grip around Shin, afraid to fall off. The drove longer and longer up in the mountains, and the way was getting smaller and smaller. Don't look down. Yankumi said to herself. Don't look down. When they arrived on the top of the highest mountain, Yankumi hurried off the bike and took of her helmet. She smiled, as she looked around admiring Mother Nature. "It's so beautiful" Two muscular arms laid themselves around her waist. " You're beautiful" Shin whispered in her ear. Her face went red again.

What the hell was he saying, god dammit, she just wanted to…..She turned around hitting her fist towards him….but…she gasped. Her fist was in his hand. He had blocked her. "…..How….." She looked confused up at him, " …How ..did…..you…" Shin signed. "When I left Japan, I made a promised myself something…." He turned quickly away, not looking at her while he spoke. " I..promised myself that I wouldn't return…..before I became a man worthy of you…I….wanted to…become…..strong…" he yelled, turning towards her again" I came back for you….." Tears flew out of Yankumi's eyes and she once again threw herself into his arms. " Sawada….." She whispered."Call me Shin." He told her, before bending down, pressing his lips onto hers. "

".Shin…."


End file.
